


【叶all】【生日自贺】【小王子paro】Stardust-Swordsman（序+叶黄篇）

by BardianS



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: Master of Skill, The King's Avatar, 全职高手
Genre: M/M, 生日自贺小文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardianS/pseuds/BardianS
Summary: Ye Xiu got lost in a desert, just like the pilot who met a little boy in one story. He, too, met a lot of people, and had a lot of stories to tell. This is the beginning of this series. Each story focuses on one ship basically, and it starts with the story between Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian. Story goes when Ye Xiu met this little boy in the desert...We are all stardust, and we are all stars.





	【叶all】【生日自贺】【小王子paro】Stardust-Swordsman（序+叶黄篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 哎，不知怎么的就这个年岁了。
> 
> 虽然其实还有好多事要做，但有点任性地想让老叶和大家一起陪我过这个生日呢。想写一些温柔的，童话或者梦境般的故事。梗的想法借鉴了小王子，仿佛从世间孤立的大沙漠上，主人公遇到了各种各样的故事。我的小狐狸和玫瑰花在哪里呀……
> 
> 本想一发完结也没想到居然写不完……算啦，慢慢写吧，写个睡前童话系列感觉也不错（
> 
> HB TO ME. 你看，有好多好多颗漂亮的星星。：）
> 
> 叶王篇Stardust-Emerald ←（参见lofter）

序

叶修在沙漠里迷路了。

最后一根烟被他藏在宽檐帽边上，倒数第二根烟叼在嘴里，没点。

舍不得。

天色很快就晚了。星子跟坠落似的从高远的夜空上垂下来，不知在追赶什么，一点都没有让他想起王大眼的灭绝星辰。一钩嫩生生的白月远远地挂在一块黛蓝色的布上，也一点都没有让他想起小周看他时总是带着笑意的眼睛。

叶修叹了口气，不想走了。于是他摘下宽檐帽，干脆利落地躺了下来。

满地的沙砾亮晶晶的，像是宝石一样，有着熠熠的光辉。又像是天边的星星。

叶修睡着了。

 

 

叶黄篇

 

带着宽檐帽的叶修远远地看到了一个黄头发的小家伙。这个小家伙拿着一张纸，很苦恼似的站在沙漠里的一棵树下。

于是叶修先把倒数第二根烟宝贝似的放进裤兜儿里，才趿拉着拖鞋，走近他，想摸摸这孩子金黄色麦穗似的头发。

应该会很温暖吧，叶修在一片朦胧的夜色里想着。

可没想到啊，这小孩儿利索地躲开了老叶伸向他脑袋的不安好心的手。他像是突然惊醒似的，警惕地看着这个不知道哪里冒出来的可疑的人：

“哎我说你谁啊没看见我这儿思考人生吗你是从哪儿来的呀我记得我这是在一片沙漠里啊鬼知道我经历了什么我好久没见别的活人了我跟你说我之前就一直郁闷着呢你说我这惊世之作怎么就没什么人欣赏呢哎哟可真是……”

老叶的手在空中僵硬了一秒，然后只见他手腕一个灵蛇吐信，坚定而宽厚的长者的手掌就硬是揉上了这小孩的脑袋。好不容易逮着他一个喘气儿的机会，叶修慢悠悠地开口了：

“哎，我说你这小孩儿。这大半夜的不好好睡觉，跑这荒郊野岭干嘛？你一口气说这么多话，也真是天赋异禀。但是吧，你说话这么快，容易咬着舌头。”

话音未落，张开了嘴精神抖擞准备反驳的小孩忽然嘶了一声。

——这还真咬着舌头了。

叶修一看，乐了。有些恋恋不舍地收回放在那孩子脑袋上的手，叶修轻轻捏住他的下巴，说话不自觉带了些哄小孩的语气：

“啊——”

他的嗓音低沉温柔，像是夜色下静静流淌的清澈河流，映着周天星辰，一不留神就流到你心里去了。

也真不能怪人家小孩子啥也没多想就傻傻地照做：“啊——”

“还好，舌头没事儿。不然折了一个口技大师，简直罪过。”

在这荒凉如入无人之境的沙漠里，在这浩瀚不知何为边界的星空下，叶修懒洋洋地笑着，亲昵地拍了拍小孩的脸颊，把这孩子的脸颊都拍红了。然后就见这抹红长了脚似的，一路悄悄爬到了他的脖子上、耳根后，还有更多更多的地方。

“哎，你这画，笔触很有个性嘛。”叶修已经开始弯着腰，像模像样地研究起这孩子手中攥得紧紧的画了。

“啊……它叫蓝雨，是天底下最厉害的剑！”顾不得舌头还有些疼痛，少年迫不及待似地说道。他的眼睛一下子变得亮晶晶的，像是地上折射出霜雪月光的沙砾，像是天边挂着的碎金琼玉的星星：“总有一天！我会成为最厉害的剑客，然后拿着它大杀四方！到时候，我就能知道它长什么样啦！”

少年喜滋滋地举起手上空白的画纸，骄傲地抬起了头，又瞪了一眼胡子拉碴的叶修：“到时候，我是不会放过你这个乱摸我头的大叔的！男人的头，怎么能随便摸呢！”

叶修失笑，不顾哇哇乱叫的少年，又摸了摸他的头发。在这夜晚，是阳光般的颜色呀：

“好，我等着。这是男人之间的约定。”

他伸出大拇指，一脸正经地对着小孩说道。

“没错，男人之间的约定。”

小男孩郑重地在小牛仔裤上擦了擦手指，才严肃地把小小的大拇指印上男人漂亮得不像话的手指。完全不懂得遮掩昂扬斗志，他如此坦诚而直率地打量面前这个男人。虽然只是一介稚子，他的眼中却已有了让人饶有兴致的攻击力满满的敏锐光芒，真如剑似的要迷了人的眼睛。

“但是现在，你首先该睡觉了，小剑客。”叶修同他庄重地许下承诺后，笑着一把将动物崽子似的莫名兴奋起来的孩子捞到怀里，靠着树坐下。小孩儿竟也就没有乱动，乖乖地被叶修修长的手臂、温热的胸膛裹着，露在外面的耳朵尖红得像是上好的石榴籽，看了就觉得很美味。

叶修于是亲了亲小男孩的耳朵尖，笑意顺着胸腔传达到小男孩与他相接触的大半个身体上：“晚安，少天。”

小男孩早已闭上了眼睛，涨红的脸埋在叶修臂膀间的阴影里。他的睫毛蝴蝶似的颤了颤，也很快不再闪动，就这样栖息在了他的眼睑上，像是一个梦偶遇了一朵可以暂时落脚的小花。

晚安，老叶。他悄悄地，悄悄地对着环抱着他的这个男人说道。嘴唇不经意碰到了叶修的臂膀，他火烧似的把它抿得很紧，却还是在睡熟后放弃了一切警戒，舒适地微微张开了嘴，甚至打起了小小声的呼噜。

亿万里之外的星星们在天上看着，露出了欢喜的笑容。它们挂在那里，也互相低语着：晚安，晚安。

晚安，该入睡了，我亲爱的朋友。

 

【叶黄篇·FIN】


End file.
